


A New Home (A Better Home)

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reynalypso - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, just gals being extra fucking gay, they're lesbians harold, they're on Ogygia, this is purely indulgent for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: Reyna finds herself stranded on an island with a girl who finds her brighter than the sun.





	A New Home (A Better Home)

Okay.  _Fuck._  Reyna's going to die.

Things had been going fine- if, you know, the definition of fine was a lunatic almost destroying her home and another bloodthirsty lunatic trying to rally a war for stupid reasons. She was just trying to get to Camp Half-Blood on time with the stupid statue of a goddess with a humongous statue. To go with her ego, of course

She didn't expect Orion to  _blow her into the sea._

Fuck Neptune. Like, yeah okay, he's the father to one of her... friends(?), but Reyna is giving zero fucks considering she landed in an incredibly foreign place, with too many injuries to move. She was at the mercy of anyone who came by.

And, you know, fuck the gods too, but that's kind of a given at this point.

So when she heard the voice of an angel of a... cute female, she laid very, very still, refusing to even twitch a muscle. And maybe the stranger didn't get the hint, because Reyna heard her come closer, heard her drop right next to her.

And it was only a few seconds later that she felt hands tenderly stroking the hair out of her face, traveling slowly to the various other bruises no doubt forming on her arms.

She realizes she's never been touched like this and it feels so... nice, to finally feel like you're actually under someone's care. Some part of her would not mind staying like this forever.

 _Fuck,_  she concludes.

While Reyna's busy contemplating her new problem, the stranger somehow manages to lift her up, carrying her really close. She finally drifts off, comforted by slow breathing.

* * *

When she finally comes to, without knowing what time or day it is, her first instinct is to scramble around for her stuff. Surprised to find everything still near her, Reyna takes to exploring, wanting to know a little bit just where he was.

It's on her impromptu adventure that she finds herself walking towards the person who'd no doubt saved her, since she hadn't seen a single other soul.

"Is this where all the ugly rejects come to hide?" Reyna calls out, promptly losing her breath when the other girl startles, turning around to look at her.

"I do not know what you mean," she calls back, stating at her in confusion. "You are the most beautiful sight I've seen in many millennia."

Judging by the way the girl continues to blink at her, unaffected, Reyna guesses she's so isolated, she. Well.

"You can't say things like that." Reyna walks closer, stopping a respectable distance.

"Why not?"

She’s unsure on how to respond, at first, but then the other girl comes closer, her fingers rubbing at something over Reyna’s eyebrows. “Who are you?”

“Who am I?” she asks, giving Reyna a wry smile before pulling her hand back. She scrambles back to a respectable distance, her smile growing smaller, and incredibly hollow. “Welcome to Ogygia. I am Calypso.”

And  _fuck_. Reyna knows this myth. She can barely even breathe anymore. “Aren’t you fated to fall in love with everyone who comes here?”

Reyna doesn’t need the answer. She already knows it.

~~And then she realizes that she is also fated to fall in love with Calypso.~~

~~She doesn’t mind it as much as she thought~~

**Author's Note:**

> Fine my PJO tumblr [here](https://dreynalypso.tumblr.com)


End file.
